


GomeeT.com

by Daddys_fag87



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Gang Rape, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Slave, Older Man/Younger Man, Omegle, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddys_fag87/pseuds/Daddys_fag87
Summary: Cam hops on a website full of pervs to play with some old men. Too bad they wanna play with him too
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	GomeeT.com

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally fictional and don't read if you don't like little fags being used, cuz it gets pretty hot ;) You've been warned

‘wanna degrade me daddy’ Cam typed into the chat bar, biting his lip. He’s wasn’t so sure of what he was doing on here, since this was considered a site for pervy old incels to get their rocks off; he only just found out about it that day, because his gay friend, Mickey, had recommended this site for “some fun”. So, alas, he wanted to have some fun. The chat website was bright blue with loopy letters at the top saying “GomeeT”.

Cam was sprawled on his bed, stomach down, back arched up so his mini skirt is flipped over, exposing his bare ass. He’s thin, but has fatty thighs and a bubblebutt, which he can thank his dear mother for. He’s also 14 and short for his age, only around 5’4, which he got called names for; however, sick old men probably get hard on him looking like a six year old.

Before the person started chatting, Cam jumped up and turned off his light, setting the sexy mood, and lied back down so that only the screen illuminated his small frame.

Right away, Cam saw a message that the other person was typing. Wow, this man must be REALLY desperate, to be going for kids on this site. He better be rich at least... When the man was finished typing, the chat bubble said, ‘yea sissy’ and the man started typing more. Cam felt his junk under the skirt start getting hard.

‘age?’ the man asked, the screen leaving a blue glow on Cam’s face and ass, which arched up behind him. 

Cam dropped his manicured fingers to the keys, and typed ’16’ then, ’u?’. I mean, 16 is like an age too old for pedos, right? Cuz I don’t want like a pig pedo, that’s gross… The screen showed that the man was typing again, and Cam was feeling giddy inside, already a little hard.

The next chat bubble said, ‘What was it, your daddy touched u when u were little and turned u into a sissy fag?’ Cam blinked a few times and audibly gasped, rereading the message with a disgusted look. That’s GROSS! Who says that… and why is it kinda hot? Hmm, maybe Mickey was right, it could be fun playing with old men. I mean, the more experience the better, right?

Cam started typing again, and said, ‘What if he did?’ smiling to himself, then messaging, ’Do you like that, u pervy daddy?’ He giggled, knowing he has this old perv figured out. All he wants is for me to have been a born cocksleeve for old men, and I can play along. It’s actually kinda hot… Cam’s eyes were glued to the screen as the man kept typing out degrading words that turned him on. He was so wrapped up in the chat, he didn’t hear his mom calling his name. Pulling Cam out of his slut-trance, his mom knocked on the door, banging loudly, thinking he had ear buds in. He rolled over, annoyed at the sudden blue-balling.

Cam yelled, “WHAT,” opening the door, dressed head to toe in sissy attire. He wore a lacey bra top, a bow holding back his hair, with a few strands in front, a mini MINI skirt, and thigh high socks with pink stripes. She gave him a weird look, rolling her eyes and saying, “Hey, Cam, if you have a chance, please go wash the dishes.” 

He groaned, closing his door behind him, “But, mommmm.” Cam ran back to his bed and fell on it, accidentally hitting his keyboard in the process.

“Please,” she said, as she walked away. Cam listened for her receding footsteps, the light in the hallway turning off, leaving the only source the still computer, looking at him. He lay like that a few seconds longer, face down, huffing into his comforter. Abruptly, in the quiet room, a haunting laugh echoed, and Cam twisted over violently, looking around confused and afraid. It sounded like an animal ravenously growling in search of weak prey. That’s when Cam looked back at the screen, seeing the format was different. What the hell??… He saw two boxes on the side, with the same chat box in the middle. Then the loud, growly voice started talking.

“Finally, I can see you, slut,” The masked man says with a deep, husky voice. Damnit, I must’ve pressed the key to turn cameras on… Below the mask, the man was bare, his brawny chest barely visible by the forest of thick, dark hair. Then, through the little opening in the man’s mask, he spit right at the camera, making Cam’s head bob backward in disgust. 

Who the hell does this sick man think he is, spitting at me, I’m better than this shit… “I gotta go,” Cam said to the masked man, already turned off, ready to go to sleep and forget he was whoreing himself out. He looked at the stranger’s screen, blurry with spit, and rolled his eyes.

When his fingers went near the keyboard, the man’s camera became clear again. He shouted, in a deep, haunting voice, “If you leave now slut, I’ll cut your body up in a million little tiny pieces.” The man on screen had his mouth hanging open, drool pouring out like a hungry animal.

Cam looked at him, eyes wide, trembling in unknowing fear. Who the fuck does this man think he is. Trying to threaten and freak me out… “Yeah, well go ahead and try old man. I could prolly break your frail knee with one kick. Whatcha gonna do then!”  
Cam sat back, impressed with himself. This old perv was such a fucking creep, only wanting to keep me on here to get a load off. Augh, I’m gone… 

Cam’s fingers were near the end key again when the man said, “But you’d probably like that, won’t you fag. You want me to be your fucking master like the alpha man I am.” Cam rolled his eyes at the camera, scoffing at the man too afraid to show his face. Then he looked at the time stamp at the bottom, which showed he already wasted a minute and twenty seconds of his life talking to this straight incel. If I wasted this much time, why not try making him beg for me?, he thought.

Cam squared his eyes on the man’s, and said, “I bet that’d make you happy wouldn’t it. You want me to be your slaaaave, don’t you?” ,giggling at the end. “Well, NEWS FLASH micro-peen, boys that look like me, don’t submit to men who are as desperate as you. We need REAL men.” 

Cam was reaching his fingers over to the space bar for the third time to end the call when the man spoke up in a low growl, almost inaudible, “Yeah, you sure you wanna say that… Wacker street kid.” Cam’s body went stiff, the red from his cheeks fading. He felt his fingers tense up and recoil from the button, instead, shaking backward towards himself. He didn’t just say- He couldn’t have… “I’m gonna come one night and rape your little whore body, kid. You’ll prolly like it, little faggot.” The man on screen, then, stood up, revealing his massive hard-on, dripping in pre-juice. His pubes were unruly and grew along his veiny piece while meaty thighs looked like they could crush Cam’s skull like a watermelon. Cam was still frozen, knowing the man had just said the name of the street he lived on. “Sweet Dreams, Faggot,” he said, rubbing pre-cum into the camera, and ending it. A ding echoed through the room, pinging off the walls, while Cam sat there. He was breathing heavily and hugging himself tightly. The page reloaded back to the main screen, GomeeT in loopy letters shining brightly, while the interests box showed he had put in ‘Daddy. Degradation. Sugar. Kink.’ Cam sat there with glazed over eyes even after the screen turned off, leaving him in a dark void of fear.

————————————————

Cam awoke the next day feeling a little chilly by the cool breeze in his room. In a sleepy haze, he wrapped the blankets tighter around himself, curling up in their warmth, forgetting the events of last night. His alarm still had fifteen minutes before it rung, yet, someone was already up and about in his room. The man, dressed head to toe in black, tip-toed through the room, and left right out the window.

When Cam’s alarm finally went off, he rubbed out his eyes, looking around. Then he sat up, dragging the blankets with him, and grabbed his phone. He tapped on Grindr, wanting to wake himself up, seeing all the men thirsting over him. He bit his lip, thinking, These pervs, and then the horrid events from last night flooded his happy state. His pupils got wider, as he felt like the roles were reversed, and now he was the prey. Cam’s eyes darted around the room, now fully alert, and even bending under his bed, but there was nobody. He was just about to rub it off as a creep playing mind games until he saw the pink object on his nightstand, beside him. It was laying down, but even so, Cam could see the length was around six inches, a few ridges on the sides, getting very wide towards the hilt. 

When the object finally registered in Cam’s mind to be a butt plug, he lurched back towards his wall, looking around once more. He nestled himself in the nook of his bed, it being in the corner of his room. That’s when he noticed the open window to his right, curtains floating as if a ghost was under them. 

Oh, god. There’s a random buttplug in here AND my window’s open. He must’ve been here. He could still be here! Cam peeked out, once more, confirming the man wasn’t in the room. What do I do? Do I tell someone? Cam got up, frustrated, knocking sheets on the ground. He grabbed the filthy pink butt plug, and was about to throw it out the window, but his eyes caught a note underneath it. He bent down, reading, ‘Dear slave, wear this in your cute ass today at school. If you don’t, I’ll break off a finger to shove up there tomorrow :) Love, Master’ 

Cam dropped the object, running to his garbage can, and hurling out last night’s dinner. He quietly wept into it too, collapsing on the ground and leaning onto the can’s ledge. The buttplug bounced on the ground from where it was, rolling towards the window. Cam looked at it again, but the, averting his eyes up, to beyond the window. Cam lived in a neighborhood, with houses beside houses. The house next to Cam’s is for sale, and at the moment, vacant. But, when he looked up, he could’ve sworn someone was in that house’s window, watching him. 

PING! Cam’s phone lit up on his bed, and he reached backward for it, not taking his eyes off the window. He slowly brought the phone to himself, while the aroma of puke consumed the room. He looked down at it, and saw a text from an unknown number, saying, ‘Drink it up’. What the fuck, he thought. When Cam looked back up, however, the black figure was there again, this time holding his crotch in one hand, and phone in the other. Another text came, saying, ‘Drink your throw up slave’ Cam stood up, furiously going to the window to show this man a piece of his mind.

But, Cam stopped dead in his tracks, like a deer in headlight, when the man pulled out a picture of his mom from the floor and a gun from his pocket, fake shooting the frame. Cam looked over to his desk, noticing the missing picture of his loving mom. He felt water start to build up in his eyes, and crawled back to the garbage. The man had already pulled don his pants, letting his monster hang loose. Cam held the can up, and poured some into his mouth, making the most EW face he could. Then he got a third text, saying, ‘cup it with your hands like the whore you are. I wanna see it dripping down your chest’ Cam almost threw up again by just reading that.

After reading that, he proceeded to cup the puke in the can with both hands, and pour it into his mouth, a lot leaking out and dripping all over his clean skin. His usual tan color had turned a starky white from the cold air coming in and his disgust in how he was being defiled. I’m just a kid, he thought, How could an adult be so mean. so VILE… tears streamed down his face as he finished the last of the throw up, licking his fingers for the sick man. Cam looked up at the window just as the man started spewing cum all over it, his load dripping down like bird poop on a hot car. The man, then put it back in his pants, and started texting. The message I received said, ‘I mean it, shove that plug up your whore ass kid, or I’ll cut off a finger the next time you fall asleep.’ Cam looked up at him, shivers running up and down his spine. The man stood there pointing at him, and motioning to stick it up his ass. 

Cam crawled over to the plug, scared of the length. I’ve never shoved anything THIS big up there. What the hell, does he think I have, like, and adult hole. I’M STILL A KID ASSHOLE… Cam grabbed it, and then went back to his nightstand, pulling out the hand cream. He poured some in his hand, and rubbed the toy down. He pulled his pants down, and rubbed his virgin hole too, it twitching at the touch. The man looked at him while he did this, nodding, and something growing in his joggers. Cam finally started pushing the tip in, which felt kinda good, until he got about three inches in. 

GOD, I’m ripping myself OPEN… The width of the plug was pretty big towards the bottom, about the twice the size of an average pill bottle, and even three inches in, the plug was increasing in size rapidly. Cam’s face read pure agony as he pushed more, getting four inches. The man was now fully jerking himself off again, laughing at the poor boy, struggling to fit such a large object up his tight hole. Cam stopped, some of it falling out, and grabbed his phone, texting, ‘It won’t fit, pls let me go’ Tears stained his cheeks, as he looked down at his phone, seeing the man was writing back.

’Shove it up there fag. I know sissy’s have wide holes, ready to be used like a cumdumpster. You don’t want me to come over there and do it for u do u?’ Cam immediately looked up, shaking his head at the man, who was visibly laughing, even with his black ski mask on. Cam whimpered more, putting it back inside himself, feeling a burning sensation rise through his body. He was now five inches, and felt like he had been split in two. I can’t take it, I’m gonna kill myself. It hurts too BAD WHY IS IT SO BIG!… Cam looked down at it once more, giving a final push, heaving as his hole ate it up and the stopper slapped it. He felt like he was holding a boulder in his ass, it being so heavy and huge. Cam was breathing heavily, leaning against his bed on the floor, while the man started walking away. His body was shaking from the cold and the ordeal he just went through. 

Cam stood up after a few minutes, legs wobbly under his new weight, and leaned on his nightstand, seeing the new text illuminate on the screen. ‘Good slave! Now clean up and wear it to school, i’ll be watching, so if you take it out, there will be consequences.’ Cam stared down at his phone, legs daring to give out, and he cried a little more. 

How could I be so PATHETIC, he thought, Letting a man control my every move, this is so disgusting. I have human rights! But, alas, he walked out of his room and into the bathroom, still plugged up. He groaned, locking the door, and hopping in the shower, hoping his mom will miss her alarm today and give him ample time to hide.

————————————————

Tick. Tick. Tick. Cam’s mind couldn’t focus on many things at once, and right now, he could only think of the bowling ball ripping him in half and how long until this person finishes their sentence.

“-went on for a… um how do I say this word-“ a girl said aloud in his class, genuinely not sure how to say decade. Cam was only catching bits and pieces, however, not able to fall asleep by the constant pain in his rear. This man can’t control me, he thought, pulling out his phone, and tapping on the number.

His fingers typed quietly under the desk, writing, “I’m gonna take it out and u better leave me tf alone” There, now I’ll just go reclaim my rights. Cam put his phone back, and turned towards the teacher. Cam waited for the teacher to look at him before raising his hand, making the girl reading stop abruptly. 

Ms. Dezort smiled at him, and Cam started saying, “May I use the b- Uh UH” something inside of him started to trash around, causing him to whimper loudly in the quiet classroom. Uhh it feels so good FUCK… Cam looked distressed, drowning in pleasure, while everyone’s eyes were on him. The plug wasn’t just a plug, it was a vibrator, but moved crazily, stretching him out in every direction. 

His teacher stared at him worried, asking, “Is everything alright? Do you need to use the bathroom?” Cam moaned again, louder, his whole body moving with the object. He was in such euphoria, he didn’t feel his friend next to him tapping him, asking if he was good. However, that only lasted a few seconds, and Cam’s senses came back, his face turning bright red. 

Once Cam got a text, he took out his phone with haste, reading ‘say it’s nothing and I’ll stop it slut’ Oh but I don’t want it to stop, Cam thought, Wow, maybe I am just a cockwhore- NO, I’M NOT… “IT’S NOTHING MS. DEZORT,” Cam said, a bit too loud, feeling the plug slow down, getting snug inside him again. The teacher waited a few seconds, staring at him before telling the girl to go on. Then she walked over.

Cam turned to her, expecting this, and she knelt beside him saying, “Is something wrong Cam? If anything-“ 

“I’m totally fine, all good.” he faked the biggest smile, and let her walk away, knowing he won’t be able to walk normally out of class. Everyone just heard me moan like a slut in heat! They’re gonna think I’m just a born whore, but I’m not, I’m normal. Cam’s eyes were glazed over again when his friend tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey dude, you good?” he said, putting a warm hand on Cam’s shoulders. When Cam turned to face him, he saw it. The man was crouched down near the bottom of a window, nestled in a thick bush with a phone in his hand. The same perverted old man with the black mask. Then Cam felt his phone vibrate again in his pocket, slipping it out and reading, ‘For lunch, after everyone’s gone, walk to the back of the school, alone’ What the fuck??!! He can’t tell me what to do… but if I take this fucker outta me… he’ll fucking break off my finger… or worse…

Cam felt another tap on his shoulder, and he looked back up at his friend, Mickey, who wore a perplexed expression, trying to figure out what Cam’s outburst was. “Yeah, I’m totally good,” Cam lied, faking another smile. “Hey, but, do you know how someone can track u,” Cam lowered his voice, continuing, “like, on the website you told me, gomeet?” Cam’s eyes now looked into Mickey’s with a serious face. Mickey looked back at him, not sure of what was happening to his friend.

“Yeah, um… if your on video too long, they can like track you and find you… but I told you not to, right?” Cam’s eyes looked down, mustering the smallest smile, and nodding his head. Godamnit, if only I had left sooner. I did this. He found me BECAUSE of me. Cam could feel his eyes getting hot with tears and his body tremble. Mickey had now moved on, saying random shit in his ears, but Cam wasn’t processing any of it. The only thing on his mind was that he could be killed at any moment, or his mom could, which would be even worse.

———————————————

A little after fourth period had started, Cam was walking towards the back entrance begrudgingly. That part of the school was where the field was, and where there was a driveway to pick kids up after a game. Cam had fond memories, remembering how he cheered for their football team with the rest of the cheerleaders and performing with them. He would wear a green skirt and top that were tight fitting, sometimes showing the outline of his junk. When Cam got there, he stood at the door a few minutes, nobody coming to his rescue. God, I’m probably gonna have to suck my first dick right now, he thought, imaging the grotesque penis on this man, probably filthy and smelling of rancid roadkill.

Still inside, Cam received a text, thankfully from Mickey, reading, ‘Where u at??’ He sucked in breath and bit his lip, almost hard enough to bleed. The cold air from outside was leaking through the door, making his cheeks a rosy red. Cam texted back, ‘busy :p I’ll see u after school’ and turned off his phone. Then he turned towards the door, ready for whatever was to come. I’m doing this for my mom, he told himself, He’ll kill her if I don’t…

When Cam finally pushed open the doors, he was startled by headlights flashing him in the face, causing him to bring his arm up and cover his sensitive eyes. Cam stood outside the entrance, and suddenly the car raced towards him, barreling down the driveway. Cam tried to escape, jumping out of the road, and pulling on the door. He struggled for a few seconds, until realizing that he locked it by leaving. The white van parked for a second beside him, and as he was banging relentlessly on the solid door, hands reached out of the car, grabbing him by the neck and between the crotch, throwing him into the back. Then the van’s door shut and it took off.

———————————————

Cam was violently thrown into the van, hitting his head on the other side, while someone else grabbed him. “GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME FUCKER!” Cam said, trying to swat away the man looking down at him with a wide grin. He had a few missing teeth and wore a chain that hung down, cool to the touch. Drool leaked from his open mouth, falling into my own screaming throat. Cam started choking for a second, feeling it hit the back of his throat. Then, the man above him looked over at the driver as he said, “Tie the bitch up already, I don’t want anyone hearing his faggot ass.” Cam looked back up at the man with fear in his eyes, a devilish look in the others.

“Yes sir,” the man responds, crazy grin staring down at him, and grabbed Cam by his sides, turning his little body over. Cam started screaming, “STOP IT FUCKING PERV! LET ME GO ASSHOLES-“ A sharp slap to the face shut Cam up, falling to the side, only supported by the man’s hands. The slap came from the man who threw Cam. Everything started moving too fast for him, as the driver started wobbling, and the men’s hands were all over him. Then, Cam did something very stupid; Cam yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to push away from the men twice his size. The man next to him closed his fist and punched Cam in the back of his head, making the scream stop. Before passing out, Cam could hear, “I’M GONNA RAPE YOUR HOLE EVEN HARDER FOR THAT!” Cam could feel his ass start to burn again as he fell forward, vision moving in circles. 

And then Cam blacked out in the angry man’s arms, the city fading away.

———————————————

Cam woke up seeing stars. He felt heavy, picking his head up to make sense of where he was. Then he remembered, memory flushing back in.

“I ‘dink the fags awake men,” the man said who was between his legs, pistoning the butt plug in and out of Cam’s wet hole. Cam could see that he was in a van, in an empty parking lot, with three naked older men. He was roped up to the top of the car, his ass spread towards the back. The back door stood open, letting cars that rushed by get a view of the kid being raped in the back.

“Please no more,” Cam whimpered between moanes. The man grinned at him, and then hit the spot that made his whole body twitch.

“Did I hear MORE!” The man shouted, now going more wild than before, a sick look in his eyes, like a child playing with their food. Then he made a switch, going agonizingly slow just as Cam felt he was gonna bust.

“Please, “ Cam begged.

“Please what sissy?” The man goaded. The other men sat next to him, watching the show.

“Please more,” Cam released, not believing he actually said that. Am I becoming a cockwhore! What’s wrong with me? But… it just feels so good…

The man looked at Cam and said, “Okay boys, I think it’s time,” pulling the plug out fully, leaving Cam on edge. Cam gasped and looked up as the man stepped away, immediately having his head pulled down and forced onto another man’s cock. 

He had tattoos running up his arms that grabbed Cam’s hair and forced him down. “That’s it faggot,” he said, shoving his cock down the back of Cam’s mouth, “Eat it up like a good boy.” The man laughed as it pressed down on the back of Cam’s throat, forcing it’s way in. Cam started choking for air, scratching at the man’s hairy thighs. “Hey!” he said, slapping Cam in the face, leaving a red mark on his white cheeks. “Learn how to be a good slave or one of us will have to teach you! Understand bitch?” 

What the fuck does that mean? Cam thought, but didn’t want to question it. Cam kept choking, but stopped fighting the cock that was being buried down into his stomach, leaving a thick outline in his throat. “Yeah bitch, you wanna be a sissy, then take my fuckin’ cock!” The man said, pulling out of Cam’s throat, and ramming back in, fully to the pubes. The built man grabbed his whole head, face-fucking the little boy’s mouth, ripping his throat up. The man laughed, and the others did too, as he tapped the outline of his thick shaft in Cam’s little throat.

“So he really is a cockslut then!”

“You picked a good one Don! He’s takin it like a good fag, we’ll have to keep him around for longer.”

“It’s like he was a born cocksleeve, look at the dick in his throat!”

And then a man said, “I’m going in,” and Cam felt his hole get a little cold with something on it. Shivers ran up his spine as something started pressing on his sensitive hole. Then the man grabbed his thighs and pushed right in, ripping Cam’s little entrance apart. Cam started slapping the sides of the car, feeling so full of pedo cock. How the fuck did this happen. I’m being raped by sick old perverts. 

“Fuck, he’s still a tight little bitch even after we stretched him out all day.” The man by his hole said. Then he bent down, grabbing Cam’s cheeks, and pushed the other man’s dick out of his mouth. “Hey rapemeat, are you sure you kept it in all day?” He spat in Cam’s face, his dick still buried deep inside him. Cam tried to nod his head, but he was so weak he couldn’t pick his head up. “So I guess that’s a no. I guess I’ll have to teach you a little lesson of my own.” 

Cam felt the dick slide out of him, emptiness washing over him. What have I become?, he thought, looking up at the man who was rolling back his sleeves. “This is what happens when, “ He lined up his fist with Cam’s hole, “, little bitches, “He pushed forward a little, “, MISBEHAVE!” He screamed, shoving his fist up Cam’s ass, his whole body wrenching in pain. He looked like a hurt little kitty, whimpering for help. “You like being a little cock whore DON’T YOU FAGGOT!” He yelled, pushing deeper, half his forearm now swallowed in Cam’s hole. “Well I DON’T CARE,” he said, pulling out his the fist. “I’M GONNA MAKE YOU LIKE IT!” He screamed, pushing back in, and ass fucking him with his arm.

His eyes rolled back as the man’s fist punched into him, the outline showing in his stomach. 

“The bitch is just taking it. I think I’ll keep him, have him chained up in my basement like a loose whore and make him a sexslave for me.”

The man was jerking himself off with the other hand, fist still deep in Cam’s guts. The van rocked under the pressure, with the two other men sitting aside with hard-ons. 

Once the man felt he was close, he pulled out of the little hole, leaving it puffy and used. Then he walked around the tied up rapemeat, positioning his dick above him. Cam slowly opened his eyes as the man said, “Open up faggot, “ and came all over his face. The cum came down into his mouth and all over his face, leaving him messy and sticky. “Now he looks like a used up whore too.” The man said.

Then, Cam closed his mouth to enjoy the salty sweetness, but the man bent down lower, and stretched Cam’s mouth wide open again. “Your gonna enjoy this bitch. The only meal you get all day.” And he started peeing all over Cam’s face, his semi-hard dick waving around. Cam could taste the pee go down his throat, burning through his stomach. His eyes stung from the yellow pee that seeped into them. “I knew you’d like it,” the man laughed out, watching Cam try to turn away. But his head was held in place firmly by the hands forcing his mouth wide open.

When the man finished, he let go of Cam, and left him lying there, walking out to smoke a cigarette. Cam thought, Fuck,is this shitshow finally over. I’m not a cockwhore, I’m a person. He felt the pee dry on his face, mixing with the cum already there. He felt like a cheap slut.

“Did ya think you were done COCK SLUT,” he heard, the two other men approaching the van. Cam looked up, fear in his eyes, as the burly men looked down at his little body. One man had an average dad haircut and looked like the normal suburban dad with a a big belly. But the other had a shaved head and gold teeth. His belly wasn’t as large as the other man’s, but arms huge. They both looked down at Cam with devious intent. 

“I think we should go easy on him.” 

“What the fuck do you mean by that?”

“Ya know, Bob,” the man said with a grizzly voice, “We only need one hole.”

Cam immediately started trashing, knowing this wouldn’t be easy, his hole still recovering from taking half an arm. “Please no! Please, I’ll do anything. My mom can pay-“ The bald man slapped him hard in the cheek, saying, “You think you got a say in this bitch! You’re just our fuckin slut! You’re just a hole we’re going to break. You’re not even a person, you’re just a human flashlight. Got it?”

He felt Bob’s hands behind him, positioning himself beneath. “You ready to ride me like a cowgirl, little cumdump. I betchu wanna ride daddy all night, you love daddy’s cock don’t you?” Cam felt the silence in the air, as the bald man kneeled in front of him, glaring upward. Then, his hair was pulled backwards, Cam letting out a moan, as Bob whispered in my ear, “When I ask a question, you fuckin respond to daddy, Bitch!” 

“Yes, daddy,” Cam, said, tears falling out of his eyes. Finally, the man let go, pushing Cam back up. “Now you’re gonna feel it my little boy,” he said, lifting Cam up on his shaft, a long eight inches. The bald man watched as Cam’s hole slowly slid down the Bob’s cock, inch by inch as Cam shouted in agony. “Mmmmmm,” The man moaned, pushing Cam up and down, “You like riding daddy’s cock, Don’t you faggot. I trained you like a good cocksleeve since birth, made you ride this dick every night, didn’t I.”

This man is disgusting, he wanted to train his own son to be a cockslave for him. Cam coughed out a quiet, “Yes, daddy,” as he bounced on top of his long shaft. 

Then, bald man started grinning at Cam, positioning his dick next to Bob’s. “I think it’s my turn for a little fun, don’t you?” He asked Cam. 

“Please no. Pleaseeee…” Cam begged the man, trying to plead with his eyes. The man suddenly grabbed him by the throat, holding him up on the dick, shouting, “I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THIS BITCH, BUT YOUR FAGGOT MOUTH DOESN’T LEARN MUCH OF ANYTHING! YOU DON’T HAVE ANY RIGHTS, YOU’RE MINE AND IM GONNA RAPE YOUR LITTLE HOLES UNTIL I KILL YOU!” 

The man shoved his dick beside Bob’s, and pushed Cam’s down by the throat on both girth cocks. His was around 11 inches, and forced it’s way into his hole first. Then Bob’s cock slid in with extra pressure added. The boy bounced up and down on both men’s cocks, eyes rolling back. 

“You picked a good cock-sleeve for this Will! He’s taking it like a loose fucking whore.”

“Yeah, well this little slut thought he could tease me online, pretending he somebody. He’s just a meaningless cock-slave, and that’s all he’ll ever be from now on. His only purpose is to serve real alpha men like me.”

Bob pushed Cam’s shoulder’s down, whispering in his ear, “You’ll like the basement. Daddy’s gonna treat you like the proper slut you are, keeping those hungry holes filled everyday. You’re nothing but a cumdump for daddy aren’t you. To use everyday when I get home from work, a useless little flashlight for me to rape very night. That’s you right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any story ideas u want me to write about


End file.
